Dragon (Canon, Dra+Koi)/Muhammedmco
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Dragon is the main heroine of the short visual novel Dra+Koi. Being actually a dragon that attacks a city, gets knocked down by a mysterious dragon slayer and turns herself into a human in order to recover, She comes across the hero of the story and attempts to eat him, but he fends her off and escapes homeward. The next day, she transfers into his class and declares her love for him, chases him down and forces him into a relationship. Being the heroine of the story, she gives off a rather very silly atmosphere (most of the time) and an odd fondness for metafiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | 7-A, likely 6-B | At least Low 2-C to at least 1-A Name: Dragon Origin: Dra+Koi Gender: Female Age: 18 physically. (At least 50 chrongically, likely far older) Classification: Dragon, Fantasy (A non existent entity in a corporeal form) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Senses (Has animal-like senses, making her senses sharper than any other human) Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Body Control (Can grow fangs and scales), Immunity to conventional weapons, Precognition, Information Manipulation (Can gain any information that she wants from her contact with Akasha through the Ether Sea), Abstract Existence (Exists as a Fantasy, which is a non existent character manifested from a story book in the real world in a corporeal form), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 5), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Even when weakened, she managed to regenerate from lethal stabs and wounds done by the Dragon Slayer Armor), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Made multiple comments about the author), Dream Manipulation (Can insert her dreams into the dreams of others), Energy Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (Her blood is an extremely corrosive substance), Transformation (Can transform into a dragon), Flight, Invulnerability (Nothing effects her, sans anti-dragon weaponry), Immunity to Omni-Physics Manipulation (Only what's written in the fairy tale about the Dragon Slaying would be capable of killing her. As such, nothing effects her, not even any kind of hax ability at any level sans anti-dragon weaponry) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Even in her weakened state, she was capable of sending a Gorilla, which happens to be a mechanic heavy battle suit, to the stratosphere with a single kick. Also contended against the Dragon Slayer Armor, where said armor was able to split an entire school building in half, cause huge chunks of the ground to fly into the air, and even slice several buildings with a casual sword swing. Also caused said armor to flee with a breath attack) | Mountain level (Her fangs were described to be capable of crushing mountains according to the narration), likely Country level (Outright stated that she can wipe Japan off the map if she so desired) | At least Universe level (Claimed to be one withe universe. Was stated to be 4-D in nature), to at least Outerverse level (Was stated that it would require something like Demonbane to at least put a challenge against her, let alone harm or kill her) Speed: Hypersonic (Was described to be as fast as a missile) | Massively FTL+ (Traveled from the far edge of the universe to Earth in an instant. Can keep up with the Dragon Slayer Armor, who could do the same thing) | Omnipresent (Claimed to be one with the universe) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Traded blows with the Dragon Slayer Armor, who can slice multiple buildings in half with one casual sword swing) | At least Class T (Can crush mountains with her fangs) likely Class E (Her Dragon form was stated to be capable of dwarfing the sky itself) | Irrelevant (Demonbane was stated to be capable of at least challenging her) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class, likely Country Class | At least Universal+ to Outerversal Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from a casual Dragon Slayer Armor) | Mountain level, likely Country level | At least Universe level+ to Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Even after running around a school building while chasing out Inaba, destroying the school from the inside out, having sex with said boy and fighting multiple Gorilla military suit wielders, she was still capable of fending off the Dragon Slayer Armor when it wanted to kill her) | Limitless (Her powers comes directly from the infinite Ether sea) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. City range with fire breaths (Obliterated Tokyo city) | At least Universal+ to Outerversal (Is one with the universe) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: A powerful fighter and an expert hand-to-hand combatant. Dragon can also think of strategies in the heat of the battle to prevent herself from falling in near-death situations Weaknesses: Dragon is somewhat overconfident, and won't take things seriously unless she deems it so. Due to being a Dragon, as well as a Fantasy, Dragon will only be harmed by anti-dragon weaponry Note: To see Dragon's moveset in a MUGEN Battle, click here. Key: Weakened | Base | Full Power Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1